


Mate Challenge

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Cock Cages, Collared Dean, Come Inflation, Desk Sex, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fighting, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Office Sex, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Pregnant Dean, Public Claiming, Public Mate Challenge, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sad Dean, Sharing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Teen Dean, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Voyeurism, mate challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It wasn't often that one Alpha challenged another for their Omega but it happened. Dean had never thought it was going to happen tohisAlpha.





	Mate Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS FIRST
> 
> This was written for a prompt and a follow up prompt.

They hadn’t seen it coming when the other Alpha jumped Castiel. It had been fast and violent as the Alpha attacked, punching and kicking and striking Castiel. Snarls and growls had filled the air as Castiel struggled to take on the far larger Alpha who had caught him off guard. But he couldn’t recover in time and it only took seconds after he was down before the Alpha had went after Dean.

The scent of arousal and Alpha was thick in the air as Castiel struggled to gain his feet even as Dean, his small and pretty Omega mate, fought back against the challenging Alpha. The young Omega never stood a chance as a hand closed down on the back of his neck, right over his bonding gland, before squeezing tightly causing Dean to go completely pliant in the hold.

A whimper escaped Dean at the forced submission and had Castiel trying to get over to him but several other Alphas nearby, clearly friends of the Alpha who had attacked him, held onto him to prevent him from getting to Dean.

“I’ve challenged your claim and _won_.” the Alpha smirked over at Castiel, eyes alight with glee and pleasure, before he used his free hand to remove Dean’s pants so they hobbled the Omega. “Now your bitch is  _mine_.”

Dean tried to get free but the Alpha kept a firm grip as he shoved Dean down so he hit his knees with a soft grunt of pain. “Let go.” Dean snapped at him but it only earned a laugh as the Alpha freed himself.

He could feel hands on him, shoving him into a good mounting position, before the Alpha who had attacked Castiel was getting into position. Castiel’s voice was barely heard over the roaring in Dean’s ears as he felt the blunt head of an unfamiliar cock against his unprepared cunt.

It was thick and wide, big to match the impressive size of the Alpha behind him, as Dean’s breathing shuttered and panic filled him.

“Please no.” Dean heard a throaty laugh and shuddered until the cock pressed inside him. The feeling of it splitting him open had his mouth dropping open and pain screaming in his mind.

He howled at the burning pain racing through him as his dry, unprepped cunt was forced to take a large Alpha sized cock.

It was huge, far larger than Castiel’s or any toy he’d taken, as it stretched him wide open. It was burning and stretching and causing his breathing to hitch as he tried to think of something to get his body to produce slick. He tried to think of anything to ease the way as the Alpha buried himself inside with pleased grunts.

“Fuckin tight.” it was snarled as the Alpha had finally seated himself fully inside Dean and heavy Alpha balls pressed up against him. “That’s a good sign for such a pretty bitch.” there was delight in the rough words and Castiel snarled as he tried to get away from the Alphas holding him back. “I’m going to make sure to fuck this tight cunt every single day. I’ll fuck him full until his cunt is leaking my seed and gaping. Think I might keep you chained up in my bedroom to use as I want.” he made sure to stare at Castiel as he rolled his hips back before snapping them forward with a loud grunt. Dean sobbed. “And when your Heat comes I’ll breed you up like a bitch needs. Keep that belly nice and fat with _my_ children.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open as he moaned brokenly, tears spilling down his cheeks, even as he tried to get away but the Alpha wasn’t releasing him as he set up a brutal pace. The grip on the back of his neck kept him pliant and forced his continued submission.

Heavy balls smacked against Dean’s skin and the noise combined with the pleased sounds from the Alpha as he fucked Dean roughly on the cool grass. The challenge had attracted a large audience and Dean could hear comments about what a pretty little bitch he was, how he was taking such a large cock and how they wished they’d challenged his original Alpha themselves.

It was humiliating and terrifying as he could only lie there, prone and in pain, as the unknown Alpha used him and broke Castiel’s claim.

His fingers fisted in the grass and the second the hand came off the back of his neck he tried to get away but a hand closed down over his neck again and he went pliant once more.

Dean could feel the knot on the large Alpha starting to swell, could feel it catching and tugging on his abused rim, as he tried to get away and avoid what it appeared to be inevitable. It hurt and sent jolts of pain flaring up his spine until it swelled up to lock them together. Any hope of getting away was gone.

Inside of him the knot pressed against his tender walls, spreading him open and plugging him, as he strained and cried out.

Everything seemed to stop and warmth pressed him down hard as a mouth closed down over the back of his neck. Teeth broke through the skin there, destroying Castiel’s mark and sinking into his bonding gland, as a new claim was made on him.

Castiel’s bond snapped, shattered and destroyed, as a new bond formed in its place and solidified.

A wet tongue lapped over the mess while warmth flooded Dean’s cunt as the cock inside him released its first load of seed and liberally coated his insides. “ _Mine_.” it was snarled and Dean sobbed against the grass as the Alpha buried inside him kept viciously grinding himself against Dean’s cunt. “Should have kept up your guard.” it was taunting and Dean could hear his old mate snarling.

But it didn’t matter or change the fact that he was no longer Castiel’s. Instead he belonged to some unknown Alpha and the thought had him going limp in defeat.

He stopped fighting. There were plenty of witnesses and the bite on the back of his neck sealed his fate. There was _nothing_ he could do. He was only an Omega and no better than property.

His new Alpha kept grinding against him, shoving his face into the grass and spilling inside him until his knot slipped free.

When the large cock slipped out of his abused cunt Dean was sobbing for two different reasons. Relief and loss. He could feel come and the little bit of slick he’d managed to produce leaking out of him, going down his thighs and a whine escaped when he felt himself turned.

His cunt, puffy and thoroughly used, was presented to those watching as the Alpha gloated about his win. Dean could only lie there as his new Alpha boasted that he’d successfully stolen a pretty bitch and that he couldn’t wait for his first chance to breed such a little Omega up.

Castiel had been waiting until Dean was older for their first official breeding, he was still a relatively newly presented Omega, but this Alpha wasn’t going to and Dean clenched his eyes shut as he ignored the voices around him. He probably wouldn’t get to finish school either.

He didn’t remembering being hauled up or taken away, didn’t look to see Castiel even though he could hear shouting, as the Alpha kept a firm hold on him. It hurt too much to move and even more to think about what he’d just lost.

Castiel had been nice, sweet and kind. When he’d claimed Dean it had been soft, careful and loving even as he’d taken Dean’s virginity as he bit through Dean’s bonding gland.

When they arrived at his new Alpha’s home Dean was shoved over the nearest surface, ruined pants jerked down, and then the Alpha was fucking him once more. Grunts and groans filled the air along with a filthy wet sound as the Alpha fucked through the mess he’d made.

Dean lay there limply, the occasional moan escaping when the large cock managed to find his prostate or brushed against his aching rim, until the Alpha’s knot was splitting him open once more and hot come shot deep into him.

* * *

“Can I bring my new Omega into the office?” Dean could hear his new Alpha asking even as he spilled another load inside Dean’s clenching cunt, “He went into Heat and I’m trying to breed him.” Dean whined low, need and desperate curling inside of him, as a hand closed down over the back of his neck and his body went pliant in the hold as warmth continued to flood his cunt. “I can bring him if I do that?”

Dean couldn’t focus but he could hear his Alpha agreeing to whatever the person on the phone said. He shoved his face into the nearest pillow and whimpered as William ground against him only to send sparks of unwanted pleasure through his overwarm body.

In his more lucid moments Dean sobbed and begged his new Alpha not to breed him, not to touch him, but when those moments slipped from his fingers the only thing Dean wanted was his new Alpha’s thick, long cock nestled inside his aching cunt. 

“My boss said I can bring you in to work. You’ll have to wear a plug but the good news is I get to keep fucking my pretty little bitch full. I know how desperate you are to be bred by a proper Alpha.”

Dean growled lowly at the comment, barely able to push away the need coursing through him, until the knot buried inside him brushed against his prostate again and he was lost in the buzz of pleasure. Whimpers escaped him when he couldn’t come and he mentally cursed the cockcage his Alpha rarely ever removed from him.

It was rare that his new Alpha ever let him find release and all Dean wanted to do was rub himself against something to get relief in that way. Even the relief of a knot and Alpha come pumping into him was fleeting when he couldn’t even orgasm.

The cockcage was designed for his smaller Omega cock and this one had a rod that had been pushed inside even as Dean had struggled away from his Alpha’s strong hold.

When his Alpha’s knot slipped free Dean felt his plug being shoved inside and his body pulled up into a sitting position. “Get dressed and be ready in ten minutes because I’m not going to be late to work.”

Dean’s Omega gold eyes watched his Alpha moving about the room and he bit back a vicious snarl as he started to get around, legs shaky and body burning low with need, until he was being taken to the car and driven to the Alpha’s job.

His fingers tugged at the collar around his neck and his mind refused to think about the tattoo on his lower back his Alpha had gotten him. At least _Knot Hungry Cunt_ was covered up by his clothing.

The whole time they were walking towards his Alpha’s office people were staring and Dean could hear the comments about bitches in Heat. He had to hold back needy whimpers and the need to present for a knot as his Heat started to crawl through his body once more.

He hated his new Alpha and he hated his presentation as an Omega.

By the time they reached his Alpha’s office Dean was near mad with need and shaking as he willingly bent over the desk in the room to be fucked once more. Dean was begging, pleading for relief, as William only smirked at him in amusement.

His Alpha went around front of him instead of slipping inside like Dean _needed_ , “ _Open your mouth_.” it was a command, an Alpha command, and Dean just wanted relief so he opened up without trying to resist it. Something cold and round was pressed inside as it held his mouth wide open. Fingers hooked it behind his head and Dean moaned at the stretch as the Alpha went behind him to pull his plug out.

Dean’s mouth remained wide open.

Before Dean could think to touch the thing in his mouth a cock was pressing inside his cunt and fucking forward quickly. “You know everyone can see this, right?” his Alpha’s voice was rough and Dean moaned brokenly. Heat was boiling inside of him and he was about to climb the walls he was so desperate for a knot. “I know what a treat it is to watch a bitch in Heat getting fucked right. Cunt hungry for nothing but a nice, fat Alpha knot to breed you up.”

The door opened and Dean knew his mate was looking to see who it was but he was too far gone in need. He was almost too far gone to notice the scent of another Alpha until the man was right in front of him.

When Dean looked up he saw an older Alpha, dressed in a fine suit, with a lustful expression on his face as he freed his cock. Dean tried to move back but hands reached forward to snag his wrists as they were pinned down.

The large gag in his mouth made sense when he took in the sight of the Alpha’s cock.

“Be a good bitch.” His Alpha who hadn’t stopped fucking him from behind snarled, “My boss was gracious enough to let me bring you in so you didn’t spend the day writhing in need. Now be a good bitch and let him knot that pretty mouth of yours or you’ll regret it.”

Dean tried to move his head away but fingers knotted in his hair and a cock was pressed inside him mouth anyway. It gagged him as the man fucked forward roughly, chasing his orgasm, as Dean whimpered between the two of them and tried to get a good breath.

It didn’t stop his inner muscles from trying to lock on a knot, desperate to milk his Alpha for every single drop of come, as he shuddered and choked.

“Such a pretty bitch.” the man spoke roughly as his cock moved inside Dean’s mouth rapidly. “Always good to get them when they’re young. You can train them better and beat some obedience into them.”

Dean clenched his eyes shut as a knot started to stretch his hole wide open and his cunt clenched around it, muscles almost rippling in their eagerness to lock down, as he started to milk his Alpha for every drop of his seed.

There was a growled curse as Dean’s cunt wrapped tightly around the knot buried inside him and his Alpha’s fingers dug into Dean’s body. “I’m going to breed you full till you’re swollen with  _my_  children.”

Dean moaned when his Alpha ground against his ass, seed spilling deep inside Dean and coating his inner walls, as William’s knot brushed Dean’s prostate to send unwanted pleasure through the limp Omega.

It wasn’t until Dean’s body jerked that his Alpha even realized his boss had successfully knotted Dean’s mouth and was shooting his load down the young Omega’s throat.

“Greene you can bring your Omega into the office every Heat if you let me knot his mouth each time.” the voice was rough and Dean struggled to swallow the large volume of come as it started to leak out of the side of his mouth. It ran down his chin as Dean choked and tried to swallow.

Dean could feel his Alpha still grinding against him and tried to tug himself away but he was thoroughly trapped between the two Alphas. “Of course.” it was an easy agreement.

“If you’re ever interested I would be willing to pay you for the chance to breed him. A child from such a pretty Omega would no doubt inherit those gorgeous features.”

He twisted where he was caught between the two Alphas, Heat sated and mind desperate to escape, as his Alpha seemed to think about it. “I might take you up on the offer but it would be after I bred him full once or twice.”

“Of course.” Came the prompt response.

Dean hated his Alpha. He hated that he was nothing but a piece of property, a set of warm holes and a womb.

They stayed like that until his Alpha, happily buried in Dean’s cunt, slipped free and he shoved a plug inside Dean. It was ten minutes later that the Alpha at Dean’s mouth reluctantly pulled himself from Dean’s mouth. Dean dragged in a breath as best he could, throat sore and aching. “Thank you for the use of your Omega’s mouth. It’s been awhile since I’ve enjoyed an oral knotting.”

He tucked himself back in his pants and left the office to continue on with his morning as Dean lay there dragging in air.

The next few days were a repeat of the first, with the exception of William’s boss who only knotted him the initial day, with a blur of fucking, knotting, breeding talk and biting until Dean was truly marked up.

His belly swelled with copious amounts of come and his body, energy sapped, could only lie there as his Alpha bred him.

At the end of the third day Dean’s Heat started to fade as William finished emptying another load inside the whining Omega.  Dean didn’t know that his Alpha could sense a difference, could scent it, as a smug smile stretched his features. “Looks like I fucked you full.” he pulled out before pressing the plug inside and turning Dean over so he could stroke at the Omega’s belly that sported a small bulge from days of knotting. “Soon you’re going to start swelling with my child.” he watched horror flash across Dean’s eyes and grinned. “My pretty fertile little bitch.”

Dean flushed and glanced away as his Alpha continued to gloat about his successful breeding of his new Omega. Silently Dean waited until his Alpha had moved out of the way so he could tug his clothes on and curl up in the other chair in the room until his Alpha got off work.

Tears spilled down his cheeks even as his hand rested against his soft belly. The monster who had taken him from Castiel, his sweet and kind Alpha, had done nothing but fuck and knot him since that day and now he’d successfully bred him.

 _I just want Cas_ Dean thought as more tears spilled down his cheeks and he silently cried at the loss of his first mate. From his position he could hear his new Alpha bragging on the phone about successfully breeding him and talking about doctor appointments.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for two prompts, the original and then the requested follow up by the original prompter. A bit darker then the fluffy stuff I've posted recently.
> 
> But I know quite a few of you enjoy the darker fics.


End file.
